The Secret Files of Former Agent D
by ThePro-LifeCatholic
Summary: What starts as a stolen secret file turns into a world domination attempt. The OWCA is being threatened by it's own kind, and two boys, their friends, and their pet platypus have landed themselves right in the middle of it. And if that weren't bad enough, the success of this plan revolves around a certain rabbit, and the (shocking) reason he became rogue. Contains OCs of mine.
1. For the Want of a File

**ThePro-LifeCatholic****: And I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaack! (Man, I keep telling myself that I should re-start **_**Wanted: Dead or Destroyed**_**, and I don't.)**

***shrugs* Anyhoo, this story might help me get back in business…Phineas and Ferb fanfic-writing, to be more precise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or any other characters in the show. I do own the dog "agent" in this chapter (she will be appearing throughout the story), and I own this fanfic and the infinitely crazy idea behind it.**

Carl noticed when something was off at the OWCA main Headquarters (of the U.S.) pretty quickly. Maybe it was because of the fact that he had been working there for several years. Being the camera-man/janitor/odd-jobber/do-mostly-anything-t he-Major-told-him-to-do kind of guy, Carl Karl knew the huge building inside and out. He knew when everything was just right, and it never took him long to find out if everything just…wasn't. So what _was_ causing the red-haired teen to start, and for little sirens to blare in his mind?

It wasn't the duck, who was busily scooping up a pile of papers that he had dropped, causing pages to fly everywhere. It wasn't the small group of agents who were hanging around, talking and drinking coffee instead of working. It wasn't the water cooler (last time Carl had taken a drink from that cooler, he found himself sipping a cup full of buttermilk), or the fact that a potted plant was sitting in the middle of the long hallway. No, these things were not considered odd by him. It was the dog that caught his attention. A dog that he couldn't remember ever seeing before.

It was a tall dog, with a long neck, slender, gold-brown body, and long legs. Her ears were triangular and stuck straight up. Behind her, a long, bushy tail trailed after her. Between her ears rested a fedora. Not one of the light-brown fedoras, or a white one with a dark brown band (the types of fedoras worn by recruits), but a chocolate-brown fedora with a dark brown band, characteristic of a full-fledged agent of the OWCA. She was walking at a leisurely pace on all four legs, her head held erect and lifting her legs in such a fashion that Carl immediately guessed show-dog. Hearing Carl's approaching footsteps, the dog slowed and turned. After a few moments of the two simply staring at each other, Carl cleared his throat.

"Do you need something?" he asked, trying to sound polite and also trying to figure out if this dog had ever been to the agency before. The dog looked around, deliberating the question.

"Are you, by any chance, Carl Karl?" the dog finally answered. Carl wasn't fazed at all when the dog answered him in English. He knew that Major Monogram had ordered a shipment of translators just last week, to see if they would be any good to the agency. Apparently, they were working fine.

"Yes, I'm Carl."

"The major sent me to get you. He wants you to get an agent's file for him." Carl blinked. They had no shortage of agent's files.

"Do you know which file he wants?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes; he wants a file belonging to a certain Lyla Lolliberry. He said he wanted to update her file and include an escapade of some kind involving a platypus. Something about it being located with the other H Files." Carl started.

_The H Files….?_ Only two people in this entire division of the OWCA knew about the H Files, what they stood for, and why none of the agents knew about them. And those two people were Carl Karl and Major Francis Monogram. Carl also believed that, in her division, Admiral Wanda Acronym knew about these mysterious files.

"Who told you this again?" he asked.

"The major. Major Monogram. Who else?" Carl nodded, turned, and walked back the way he came. Around one bend, down a hallway, right, then left. Finally he reached a door located by itself in one of the far ends of the OWCA Headquarters. The dog's ears pricked at the sound of jingling keys, and the door creaked open. Carl looked around for a little, then turned back to the dog.

"It seems that the doorstop was misplaced," he explained, chuckling nervously. "Could you keep this door open for me, and make sure it doesn't close? It locks automatically once it shuts." The dog nodded and stepped forwards, leaning on the door. Carl smiled gratefully, and walked into the dark room. Flicking the switch, he stared at the massive room that he had just entered.

It was so much larger than what it appeared to be on the outside. Running up the walls, from the floor to the ceiling, were boxes. Metal file boxes, listed in alphabetical order. The OWCA had been around before technology, and the earlier leaders of the organization needed a way to keep all the information regarding the agents as they came and went in order. They had no options but to write everything down. As the years passed, writing the files was not a necessity, but it was continued anyway. Technology could fail. What if something happened that caused the OWCA Main Computer to lose all of the information stored within it?

The dog waited until she was sure that Carl wasn't looking her way before pulling a potted plant (which was conveniently sitting there) in front of the door and entering the file chamber herself. She stopped, seeing Carl at the far end of the room. Getting out his keys, the teen inserted it into one of the last file boxes, turning it right, then left, then pulling the file box away from the wall and disappearing behind it. Hurrying forward, the dog ducked and peered down.

_A secret entrance? _she thought to herself. _Don't mind if I do._ It closed just as she went through, and she stifled a yelp as it caught the end of her tail.

This secret room was smaller than the main file chamber, and in big metal letters on the far wall were the words: H FILES of the OWCA.

Carl made his way to where the "L" files would be found. He froze, hearing a thump and what sounded like someone muttering under their breath. Absolute silence followed. Carl continued looking, wary for any strange noise. Opening a box with the letters "Lol" on it, he began leafing through the pages.

"Lolliberry, Lolliberry," he muttered. A crash caused him to jump three feet in the air. The keys dropped from his hands, and his glasses almost fell off his face. Without thinking he raced to the sound and stopped dead in his tracks. The dog "agent" was standing over a mess of fallen file boxes. Paper was everywhere. She looked up at him, grinned, then grabbed a stack in her mouth (being careful not to touch the paper with her tongue) and tore back to the secret entrance. Carl leapt after her.

Reaching the exit to the file chamber before Carl, the dog kicked aside the plant. The door shut behind her, and the lock clicked. Carl banged on the door, shouting as loudly as he could.

"Stop that dog! Get those papers! Anyone! Stop her!"

A gander (male goose) agent heard Carl's frantic yells, and saw the dog run past him a second later. Giving a loud war squawk, the gander began chasing the dog, wings flapping. He was joined by a cat, a goat, two hamsters, and the duck.

The dog made it through the exit doors and raced down the street, the six agents in hot pursuit. The gander took to the sky, honking and diving. The duck was also flying, but seemed to be off to a shaky start. With a cry he tripped (in the air) and fell, landing on the goat who fell onto the cat who nearly squashed the hamsters.

"Watch what you're doing, Darold!" the goat bleated angrily.

"Sorry!" Darold quacked back.

"This is no time to argue," the cat snapped. "It was an accident, Gertrude. Now let's get going."

Darold nodded and flew off as quickly as he could, not wanting the other agents to hear the laughter he was trying to hold back. Some people (and animals) were so easy to lie to.

The gander was faring better than the others. With terrific force he dove, slamming into the dog's side. The dog fell over on her side, releasing the papers into the air. The bird and the dog scrambled to collect the papers, but the gander was awkward on land. The dog knew this, and did everything in her power to keep him on the ground. When she could see no more papers, she dealt the gander a final hard blow, knocking him flat. The other agents were coming up the road, but they were too far away. She would make a clean getaway. She glanced towards the gander.

"You can tell your major that he should've seen this coming," she growled around the paper in her mouth. "It doesn't matter how good an organization claims to be or to what noble end it aspires to. Even the best of places does things downright bad." She turned away. "Oh, yes, and if you get a chance, maybe you should ask Monogram about the H. Files." Without another word she ran down the street. The agents reached the gander shortly afterward. They couldn't do anything more about the dog and whatever she stole, so they started back to the agency.

The dog didn't notice it, and neither did the agents. None of them saw that one stray piece of paper, tossed by the wind, had sailed over the wooden gate surrounding a house. They didn't see it get trapped amongst the leaves in the branches of a tall tree. At the top of the paper, in large, bold letters, were the words: **FOR EYES ONLY.** Whatever else was written on that paper was hidden from sight in the thick green foliage.

**Author's Note: How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? I haven't written for Phineas and Ferb in a while, so forgive me if anything seems ooc (Out Of Character). **

**God bless and have a great day (or night)!**


	2. Knowing Her

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed!**

**Alrighty, to clear up any confusion, the duck in the past chapter does not belong to me. It's the same duck agent from the episode "Agent Doof". I do own the name I gave him, and my sister (****TheCardboardBoxGirl, ****who DOESN'T have an account on ) and I own his secret identity as a double agent. He's like Dennis that way, except he's still part of the OWCA. He hides this double-agent identity behind a disguise of a somewhat incompetent agent.**

**Like before, I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. I own the dog "agent" and I own her owner, the woman named Jacklyn. There is no shipping going on between Jacklyn and Rodrigo. Just thought I'd say that.**

"I'm glad you where able to come," said the black-haired, 20-year-old man. He was walking down the hallway of an apartment building, heading for his own room. Why no one else happened to see him at this time was pure luck with timing. Even if someone _had_ been observing, they probably wouldn't have given a second thought to what they saw. You would have to see something really, _really_, _REALLY_ weird to catch anyone's attention in Danville.

"Again, I must apologize for the short notice," the man continued, his accent betraying his Hispanic background, "but I knew that, with the right price, you wouldn't mind the discomfort of having to hurry on over here as quickly as you could."

_The right price…_

For a second, the pair of floppy ears twitched upward. The small pink nose wrinkled, and the white rabbit allowed himself a small smile.

_The right price indeed._

5 years working as a rogue mercenary, and Dennis certainly knew how to bargain right. Too much or too little and you could just forget the whole deal. Keep adding, little by little, and suddenly you found yourself amassing a fortune.

It had been a vague meeting between the two the night before. Dennis was used to that. Give as little as you would want known, and then give even less than that to be on the safe side. All he knew was that he was supposed to help this man, Rodrigo his name was, guard something precious. Something VERY precious, the rabbit mused, based on the amount of money Rodrigo was willing to give him.

Speaking of guarding, the two slowed, hearing the approaching "click, click" of nails on the tile. A dog rounded the corner, coming up from behind them. A stack of papers (looking somewhat worn and torn) was in her mouth. Resting between the triangular ears was a dark-brown fedora. Dennis' smile vanished, twisting into a snarl.

_An accursed agent of the OWCA…what was that…that mongrel doing here?!_

Dennis glanced at Rodrigo, but the man didn't seem fazed. Dennis' ears flattened back against his head, and he growled softly as the dog walked past. Now it was the dog's turn to pause. She looked from him to Rodrigo.

"Is that….him?" she asked finally. Dennis jumped; he hadn't expected the dog to start _talking_. Rodrigo answered the dog without a sign of being startled.

"Yes, yes he is."

The dog scrutinized Dennis, taking in every particle of his being. Dennis felt himself growing uncomfortable under the gaze. It was if she were searching for something on or in him, probing his deepest thoughts and secrets.

"So all our designs rest on what I first thought to be a myth…" the dog's words died, and she cantered down the final stretch of the hall, ending at Rodrigo's apartment. She scratched on the door, and it was opened. The dog, with a final look back, right at Dennis, disappeared inside.

"That," Rodrigo stated, breaking the awkward silence, "is Savior Faire. Ms. Jackie insisted on bringing that animal with her when she came here. We've been working on this project, the one I was describing to you last night, for about a year now. It's surprising for us to have gotten this far without being suspected. And now it all comes down to this. Either it's there, or it's not there. If it is, then we can proceed without much, if any, trouble. If not…" and here Rodrigo trailed off, listening. Voices were coming from his apartment. They didn't sound happy. Without warning, the door was flung open, and the dog hurried out of the room, followed closely by a young woman.

She was wearing a tight-fitting, light pink dress. It had no sleeves, but a ring of poofy fabric (more like fluff) lined the neckline. Despite the fact that they were inside, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, as if she wished to remain hidden. Her blond hair was cut short and near her face, the ends flipped up. She was holding the same papers that Savior Faire had mere moments ago…

_...and Dennis __**knew**__ her._

Something, something in the back of his mind. A flip was switched. Something that caused him to tense up. Every nerve in his body was charged, and a vehement dislike for her sprang up within him.

No, it wasn't dislike. It was hatred.

_But why?...Where did he know her?_

The woman either had not seen Dennis, or she was choosing to ignore him. Marching right up to Rodrigo, her high-heels clicking loudly on the tile floor, she stuffed the papers at him.

"It's not in here," she said bluntly. Dennis' ears twitched.

"What?!" Rodrigo almost shouted. "How could it not be in there? Isn't that the only place it _would_ be?!"

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't been there in over six years. They could have changed its location, or destroyed it."

_That voice…It was so frustrating…He knew her…Where?!_

"Who's that?" the woman's voice rapped out sharply. Dennis looked up at her. If she knew him, she was giving no indication that she did. Rodrigo stepped in between them.

"Dennis, Ms. Jacklyn. Ms. Jacklyn, Dennis." With formalities out of the way, Rodrigo focused his attention on Ms. "Jackie".

"Why would they destroy it?"

"Obviously, they wouldn't want anyone else finding out about it. Especially not their own allies."

"But then wouldn't it make more sense for them to destroy the whole darn _file_, not just one page?!" Savior Faire interrupted the argument.

"It is probably not gone. Not forever, anyway. I may have lost it." Here the dog proceeded to describe her encounter with the agents, the pages being scattered, and her having to rush off, for fear of being taken prisoner by the agents.

"Then the plan will flunk," Rodrigo said. He then started to mutter under his breath in Spanish.

_Wow,_ Dennis thought to himself, _he must be really angry._

"Not quite," Jacklyn said. "We should send out a search party. A _secret_ search party, mind you. The party should scour the general area the fight with the gander agent took place in, then keep expanding its search range until that paper is found." Rodrigo nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, but who should lead it?" Jacklyn, Rodrigo, and Savior Faire looked pointedly at Dennis.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" the dog asked. "If he knew…"

"He can't refuse," Rodrigo interrupted, smiling grimly. "He has nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

"Dennis," Jacklyn started, stepping forward. She took off her glasses, looking the rabbit right in the eye. Dennis took a step back. He shook all over, from the tips of his ears to the fluff of his tail, as he suddenly remembered.

Remembered everything….

…_Remembered that it was night, and he was alone. Alone with her. And she was standing in front of him…_

…Just like she was now…

…_And she was holding a blaster…_

…A laser blaster which was, right at that moment, being pointed at his white head, positioned to shoot into his gaping mouth, if he should so much as blink…

…_The look she was giving him, such a strange look for someone he had once considered an ally, long ago…_

…How long ago, but now nothing had changed…

…"_Dennis", she said..._

…"you are _just_ the agent I needed."

**Hope you guys like! I'm trying to make cliffhangers and such, and I'm still trying to retain some mystery at the same time. Not easy, you guys.**

**By the by, the dog's name, Savior Faire, is French and is pronounced (Sa-vwa Fair). It means "taking things in stride", "easily adaptable", something along those lines.**

**On a side note, from now on (because of school), I'm not going to be updating as often. I'll aim for weekends, but I'm not too sure about weekdays, if you guys know what I mean.**

**God bless and have a great day (or night)!**


	3. Wood Magnets and 6 Years

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooo, everyone!**

**New obsessions going on in my life…Rise of the Guardians. And by "Rise of the Guardians", I mean Sandman. No one could ever make me believe that His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, High Lord Protector of All Sleep and Dreams (title given to him by MiM) is anything less than adorably awesome.**

**Oh, yea, and the Avengers. And by "The Avengers", I mean…**

…

**Loki…who's not even an Avenger….and Captain America…who is…and Bruce Banner…and Thor…and Tony Stark…and Black Widow and Hawkeye…**

…**but mostly Loki. I'm hoping for his redemption in the 2****nd**** Thor movie.**

**Anyhoo, back to Phineas and Ferb…I guess.**

**SANDMAN AND LOKI!**

**OK, Phineas and Ferb stories…for real this time.**

** 1****: Thanks! The story that you proposed to me certainly is interesting. However, due to my hectic schedule, I will be unable to write it. The most fanfics I've ever tried writing at once is 2 (This story and **_**Secret of the Shadow Tokens: Book I**_**, which is a Ninjago story). So I'm sorry, but I will be unable to write that story. On a side note, I'm just not a huge fan of LindaxDoofenshmirtz.**

**Deborahphlover****: Thank you for leaving such great, informative reviews! They really help me with writing! I'm glad to know that I was able to pull off that cliffhanger, and still keep my readers guessing and questioning.**

**shadowayn****: I just wanted to thank you for being so supportive. You were one of my first (and only) reviewers when I started fanfic-writing on this site. I'm very grateful for that (and I've gotten better at writing, no?).**

**(Review from the 1****st**** Chapter):**

**jster1983: ****Yes, DAROLD. IT IS GENIUS! DON'T QUESTION MY GENIUS!**

…**Ahem. *sarcasm implied***

**Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews, let's get on with this story…blah, blah, blah, ect., ect., two-car garage.**

"Hi'ya Phineas. What'cha Doin'?" The girl with long black hair (or was it really dark blue? it was hard to tell sometimes…) pushed open the gate with ease and skipped into the backyard.

"I'm glad to see you guys oiled the fence," she continued, without waiting for an answer to her recently asked question, "'Cause yesterday, I couldn't open the gate and it looked really bad for my image…" she trailed off, staring at the scene in front of her. Three boys were standing together under the large tree in the yard, looking up at it.

The largest, heavily-built boy made the two others look dwarfish in comparison. He had pale skin, and his brown hair was styled in a buzz-cut. A gray skull sported the front of his black t-shirt. A small, skinny boy with brown skin and black hair stood to the tough-looking boy's right. This kid was holding a stack of books under one arm. And to the left of the buzz-cut boy…the girl stepped a bit to her left and sighed.

There he was, the boy of her dreams, Phineas Flynn. The girl sighed again, admiring his dreamy blue eyes (still focused on the tree), and commenting to herself yet again about how handsome he looked in orange-striped shirts and blue denim shorts. The three said boys did not even acknowledge her as she came closer.

"Hey, guys," she said a little louder.

"Hey, Isabella." As if on cue, the three boys raised their right hands and addressed her at the same time, still not turning towards her. Stamping her foot angrily, the girl (now known to all the fanfic world as Isabella) practically shouted.

"What are you guys doing?" Phineas looked at her and smiled, oblivious to Isabella's thoroughly annoyed expression.

"We're watching Ferb," the red-headed boy stated, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Isabella turned her head upwards. There, arms and legs spread out amidst the green branches, was Ferb. Phineas' quiet stepbrother waved down to her.

"What's he doing up there?"

It was the burly boy who answered her question.

"He's stuck; leastwise, that's what Dinner-Bell here claims."

"How many times do we have to tell you, Buford, his name's not Dinner-Bell?" the dark-skinned boy asked, his voice surprisingly high-pitched.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Baljeet; I don't care?" At this, Buford took a swipe at Baljeet, knocking all his papers on the ground. Some of them fluttered up into the air. Baljeet let out a moan of agony.

"How did he get stuck, Phineas?" Isabella asked, ignoring her two other friends.

"Well," Phineas explained, "Today, Ferb and I made a magnet that was attracted to wood, instead of metal. Somehow or other, it fell down the back of Ferb's shirt, and I guess we…uh…he-he…I guess we made the magnet stronger than we first thought." Phineas scratched his ear. "How's it going, Ferb!" he called. Ferb, however, didn't answer. The green-haired boy was busy pulling himself along the branches of the backyard tree. Mere seconds ago, Ferb thought he had seen something white fluttering in the branches. One of Baljeet's fly-away papers, perhaps? The leafy boughs clung to him (or, more precisely, the magnet in his shirt) and snapped back as he pulled himself away. There! Just as he reached the piece of paper, the wind snatched it from his outstretched hand. Ferb flung himself forward, felt the branches behind him slowly giving way.

_Come on, reach for it…_

Ferb wrapped his fingers around the sheet of paper. The next instant, he felt himself being pulled down, down…

*Thunk*

Ferb had crashed into the side of the wooden fence which surrounded Phineas' and his backyard. Yanking himself from the fence, Ferb fell on his face in the grass. Phineas, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet ran over.

"What did you get?" Buford asked.

"Is it one of my math papers?" Baljeet questioned.

"Are you alright, Ferb?" Isabella said, reaching down to help Ferb on his feet. The said boy pulled the magnet out of his shirt, then trotted around to the front of the house.

"Where's he going?" Buford said, turning to Phineas.

"He's probably just neutralizing the magnet," Phineas answered. "You know, for safety reasons."

Ferb came back a few seconds later, tossing the magnet to Phineas and unfolding the paper.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the OWCA...)**

"What are you doing?"

Carl wheeled around. There, standing in the doorway to the office, was Major Monogram. His expression was surprise, confusion, and now a touch of anger. What Carl was doing in _his_ office, the _major's_ office, well, that was what Monogram wanted to know. And he wanted to know _now_.

"I'm just…I mean…I was going to…" Carl stopped and gulped. His voice had cracked and shot up several octaves higher than it usually was. Monogram raised half of his eyebrow.

"I was…going to call…Agent…P?" the red-headed teen squeaked.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, sir, it's about the runaway agent…rogue…dog…and the stolen papers. Gary the Gander showed me this morning where he had gotten into the fight with the dog. It's on the street which passes right next to the backyard of the Flynn-Fletchers. That family is Agent P's owners sir. So I was thinking, if we were going to send out a search party, or try to locate the dog and/or the file, then Agent P is just the agent for the job…"

"No."

Carl stared. Did the major just say what he thought the major had just said?

"Sir?"

"I said no, Carl. We are not sending a search party."

"We aren't going to even _try_ to locate the dog? Or who (or what) she might be working for?"

"Precisely."

"But…why?"

"Carl, think about it. This is not any ordinary agent file. This is an _H File._ If we got any, _any_ agent involved with this situation, then questions are gonna be asked. Sooner or later, the whole story's gonna come out. I don't want that."

"But, sir, Agent G and the other agents that were with him chasing the dog, they know…now."

Monogram shut the door and collapsed into a chair. Taking off his wig, the major ran his hands over his bald head. Carl stood a moment longer, clenching and un-clenching his fists. Then, straightening up, he stood in front of Monogram and cleared his throat.

"Sir, in this situation, we have no other choice."

Monogram looked up a Carl, startled by the intern's sudden boldness (and, to him, rashness).

"Sir, we've been hiding this for how long? A little over 6 years. And now a file, a file from the 'C' section, mind you, has been stolen. Six years is a long time, sir. A long time for agents not knowing how horrible it was. But now, well, now we can't hide. Not anymore." Carl took a deep breath. He was shaking all over, but on the inside, he felt strangely calm. "You have to decide what's more important here, sir: what the agents will think about our past mistakes, or the future of the OWCA right _now._ We were almost too late before; if we wait any longer, we may be too late now." Carl stopped talking. Now he realized that his hands were white. He was breathing hard, and his glasses were fogged over. Monogram didn't look up, but sat completely still. Carl couldn't get a look at his face. Suddenly, the major stood up. His expression revealed a desperate sort of resolution.

"Carl?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I have made my decision."

"Yes, sir?" Carl sucked in his breath. Monogram straightened, shook himself a little, and rose out of the chair. Replacing the wig on his head, he opened the door and stepped out. Carl let out his breath in a gasp, hurrying after him.

_It __**will**__ be different this time,_ Carl thought. _This time, we have more agents 'in-the-know'. _ The intern halted, and an almost fearful look crossed his face. A terrible, unanswerable question struck out, causing all his past calm coolness to vanish.

_What are we getting those agents into?_


	4. Deja Vu (Or, Ferb Fletcher: MIA)

**Cliffhangers, mystery, I'm pumped!**

**Oh…uh…he-he…hi, everyone…**

**I haven't uploaded in FOREVER…*hides in the corner of shame***

**I'm debating whether or not I should make a sequel to this story when I'm done with it…I have a few half-baked ideas involving the Smiles Away Reform School from "Phineas and Ferb get Busted!", and P.E.T.; a main character from my very first story ever written (by me) on this site (to all those who have read my stories from the start might know about her. For the new readers, that story is history, and will never be re-written).**

**Once again, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own Jacklyn, Savior Faire, and Darold's name and secret identity as a rogue agent. I also own Dennis' crazy back-story.**

**Oh! Before I forget, the title for this chapter. The initials "M.I.A." (for those readers who might not know what that means) stand for "Missing In Action".**

**Perry POV**

Perry sighed in frustration, letting his tired arms drop to his sides. Two minutes of frantic waving, and Major Monogram and Carl were _still_ arguing. Folding his arms across his chest, the small teal platypus took off his dark brown fedora and brushed some imaginary specks of dust off of it, before returning it to his head. With nothing really to do while the two people on the screen gripped, Perry found his thoughts wandering back to that day…the day when his owners found out his secret identity.

It had been a rough day, Perry remembered with a small smile. Phineas and Ferb had been crushed (Phineas showed enough emotion for him _and_ his quiet step-brother), thinking that their pet had not really cared about them all these years. That he felt the same way about them as he did for any other tool which the OWCA supplied him with. That he didn't care.

He _did_ care; and surprisingly, they still cared for him. Even Candace had proven herself to be more than what met the eye. They loved him enough to let everything go again. To forget, and stay with him. Perry wondered if anyone had found out about the photos he had uploaded onto his computer. It wasn't like anyone would mind…

"Agent P!" the major's voice sounded surprised. And worried. The platypus agent turned towards the screen and saluted, his expression betraying only a _hint_ of annoyance.

"Uh…sorry 'bout that, Agent P," Monogram apologized. Perry arched an eyebrow. Something was up. He had been in the agency practically his whole life. He knew by now when something was eating at the major.

"You see…uh, well…Doofenshmirtz is busy. He's…uh…"

"…Not incredibly important right now. We have an immediate situation which is currently _much_ more serious than anything Doof could even dream of doing."

Now both of Perry's brows were raised above his head. That had been _Carl's_ voice. Major Monogram _never_ let Carl interrupt him like that. And certainly not about anything so serious-sounding. The major gulped, pulling on the neckline of his olive-green outfit.

"Uh…yes. Exactly. You see, Agent P, just yesterday, a file was stolen. An agent's file."

Perry grabbed his notepad and began to write.

"It is imperative that this file be found and returned to the OWCA completely unscathed and intact. There were some other agents involved in this situation: Gary the Gander, Gertrude the Goat, Celia the Cat, Harry and Hilda the Hamsters (they're twins), and Darold the Duck."

Perry moaned inwardly. _Of course; the stupid duck would have to get tied up in all of this. Why couldn't he just stay in his cubicle? He'd honestly be more useful just staying out of the way._

"They're going to meet you in the main conference room in the OWCA Headquarters here in Danville," Monogram continued, "they're going to give you all the details on what they know about the stolen file. Right now, all you really need to know is that it was stolen by a dog who is _not_ an agent, and that the file belongs to a certain 'Agent Cotton'." The screen went black. Perry put his notepad into his hat, hopped off of his chair, and shot up the elevator. Now, he just needed a way to get to the HQ without being seen by his owners or their friends…

* * *

**Kids' POV**

"What _is_ it?" Baljeet questioned.

"It's complicated," Buford answered.

"It's a blueprint!" Phineas exclaimed joyfully, snatching the paper from Ferb's hands.

"It looks like there are words written on the other side," Isabella pointed out. Phineas flipped the piece of paper over. Sure enough, several paragraphs had been written in neat, clear handwriting. Phineas began to read:

"…crushed him. He stopped any kind of activity in the field. The reason he stayed can only be guessed at. It's probable that the only reason he remained was in hopes that Agent Montellis could revert her previous course of action…"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING," Buford said loudly, swiping the paper from Phineas' hands. "No one wants to hear about boring stuff like that."

"I actually though it sounded…" Ferb started, but was interrupted by Baljeet's remark of:

"That's not a blueprint; that's a recipe for a formula of some kind!" Now _he_ took the sheet and began to scan through the info listed. Phineas took it back.

"But you can put the formula into this really cool syringe-thing that looks like a gun!" he said excitedly. "We could totally make something like that! Think of what we could do with something like that!"

Blank stares, an awkward silence, shrugs, and murmurs of "I've got nothing" answered Phineas' exclamation.

"Well…" Phineas faltered, "I bet we could do lots of cool stuff!" He shoved the paper back into Ferb's hands.

"Here," his enthusiastic step-brother said, "you stay here and watch over this. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and I will take stock of what's in the garage." With that, the four above mentioned kids trotted out of the gate and around to the front of the house. Just before they got out of Ferb's hearing, the quiet boy heard Buford begin a conversation:

"So, then Ferb was all like…"

* * *

**Perry POV**

Candace was in the house, Phineas and his friends were at the front of the house, and Ferb was in the backyard.

_Just great._

Perry sighed and peered over the side of the gate at Ferb. Maybe it would be more worth it to ask Pinky if he could just borrow his entrance that day…Perry stopped, focusing on something in sky. Something headed right towards him.

_Oh no. Please no._

These thoughts passed through Perry's mind just as Darold landed in front of him on the pavement. The duck moaned, letting out a very loud agonized quack. Perry sighed in frustration.

"Cut that out, Darold," Perry chattered angrily. Instantly the noise stopped, and the said duck hopped to his feet.

"Hi'ya, Perry!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I'm right next to you, Darold," Perry replied coldly. The duck paused, considering this piece of information.

"Oh, OK," he whispered. "How are you?" Perry rolled his eyes.

_Honestly, how did this duck even become an agent? That's what I'd like to know._

"I thought I was meeting you guys at the Headquarters," Perry chattered softly.

"Yea, they sent me ahead to talk to you first," Darold explained. That figured. Might as well let the duck put in his two (or two hundred) cents, then send him back to his office. Perry was about to say something else, when he noticed that Darold was looking _past_ him, towards the gate. Just then, a shout rang out. It was Candace. And what she was shouting caused Perry to go taut as a wire. As alert as the highly-trained agent he was. And for a moment, as pang of fear as strong as iron bars closing in on him.

"MR. CUTIE-PATOOTIE!"

* * *

**Backyard peoples' POV**

Ferb turned towards the gate. There, perched precariously on the wooden boards, was Candace's runaway pet bunny…rabbit…whatever. His floppy ears stuck straight up, and his enormous eyes looked as cute as ever. In a single bound, the small white mammal dropped down into the green grass. Sitting upright, he looked right at Ferb.

"HEY, MR. CUTIE-PATOOTIE!" Candace yelled from her bedroom window. "Did you miss me? I'm coming to get you!" Dennis' ears twitched back; he had almost forgotten about how annoying that teenage girl was. But he was not really paying attention to her, anyway; he only had eyes for the piece of paper in Ferb's hand.

**FOR EYES ONLY!**

That was written at the top of the page.

_It must be the file._ Now, how to get it was the question…

* * *

**Perry (and Darold) POV**

"What do we do?" Darold whispered excitedly.

"_You're_ not doing anything," Perry replied harshly. "You are going to stay right here and _watch_. If I need anything, I'll call you." Without waiting for a complaint from Darold, Perry whipped out his grappling gun. The hook attached itself to the top of the wooden gate, and Perry started up, foot over foot.

He was going to turn himself in….

He was going to reveal himself to at least one of his owners…

"Perry," Darold called up softly. One foot.

"Perry," again. Foot over foot. Half-way up the gate by now…

"Perry, they've got a gun on you!"

The platypus froze. For an eternity, he did not move. Slowly, slowly, he began to turn. Darold was smirking up at him. And he was holding a laser gun, pointing it right at Perry's head.

"Don't think for a second that I won't shoot this at you if you move," Darold said, still smiling. "And don't think I won't hit you, either."

Perry stared down at the duck "agent". That incompetent bird, now actually threatening the best agent the OWCA had to offer. There was nothing he could do but turn back towards the yard, and watch as a dog entered through the wooden swinging door.

* * *

**Garage peoples' POV**

Isabella was trying to make sense out of the hodge-podge of stuff which the three boys were quickly collecting. A trampoline, Monopoly, the Invisibility Mirror (Phineas and Ferb had stashed this mirror away for certain…unkown reasons), Mr. Flynn-Fletchers bottle-cap collection, and a giant floating baby head, among other things.

"This stuff wasn't even included in the blueprint," Isabella stated. The boys continued adding to their pile of random stuffs.

"Yea, but we might need it," Phineas answered.

"For what?"

"You never know."

"Ooookay…"

"RUNAWAY TIRE!" Buford shouted. A black tire (large enough to fit on a monster truck) bounded down the driveway and rolled around to the side of the house. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Phineas chased after it with much enthusiasm.

* * *

**(Just) Candace POV**

Candace stared down at the strange scene unfolding beneath her. Ferb, with "Mr. Cutie-Patootie" in hand (literally), was still looking at the paper. Behind him, the backyard gate eased open, and a large dog strutted into the yard. When the brown canine turned its head upward, Candace ducked under her window. Then, raising her cell phone just above the windowsill, the orange-haired teenager angled her phone downwards and pressed the "record" button.

* * *

**Backyard Peoples (again) POV**

"You, there."

Ferb turned around to see a dog standing right behind him. No one else was in sight.

"You have in your possession something which rightly belongs to others. Something which you shouldn't have gotten involved in."

The green-haired boy started. Was that dog actually _talking_ to him? In _English_?

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked. The dog ignored this question and directed her attention to the rabbit.

"Secure the file, Dennis. I'll take care of the boy."

"What do you mean, you'll 'take care of the boy'? We don't need him."

"Are you trying to make an idiot out of me? We can't just _leave_ the boy here, rabbit. He's seen the file. He knows what's written on it. He's witnessed a dog that can communicate in his language (granted, with the aid of this collar), and he's about to see a rabbit which is capable of standing on hind legs and the ability to steal. He's coming with us. Besides," Savior Fair added, with a flick of her bushy tail, "he may be just what we needed."

Ferb, during this whole time that Savior Faire had been talking, was backing slowly towards the house. In a sudden movement, Ferb dropped Dennis onto the ground, and made a dash for the house. Savior Faire was faster. Leaping forward, she grabbed the collar of his shirt in her mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a taunting voice from behind, "Not one sound from you, _boy_. I have permission to do whatever it takes to get your cooperation. So how about you just do as I say, and nothing ugly has to happen, alright?"

* * *

**Perry (and Darold's) and the Garage Peoples' POV**

Perry, meanwhile, was still watching the gun, and the scenario in the backyard. His shock increased further when the dog began talking, revealing itself completely to Ferb. To actually _grab_ his owner, to _kidnap_ Ferb; well, that was taking things too far. Perry's hand went up to his hat. Bringing his arm behind him, Perry flung it forwards, just as Dennis and that dog were exiting the gate.

"What did you just-" Darold stared to say, but was cut off when Perry let go of the grappling gun, and landed on top of the duck.

Immediately, the fight began. Perry was somewhat surprised at the duck's skill.

_How many other secrets has he been keeping from the rest of the agency?_ the platypus agent wondered as the two struggled.

The fray continued, neither agent noticing the huge tire which lazily rolled past them. Finally, Perry saw his opening. A sudden movement. A flash of teal. Darold found himself on the ground, his wings twisted behind his back, and Perry standing almost on top of him.

"Darold," Perry chattered angrily, "you are being arrested on the charge of being a double agent. Or rogue; whichever title you prefer. You have the right to remain silent."

Darold grimaced in anger and pain. Then, his eyes went wide and his bill went slack. Perry, confused, followed the duck's gaze, to see what fascinated him so. The teal platypus also froze. There, about 2 feet away from the two animal agents, stood four (very shocked and completely clueless) kids. An eternity of 1 minute passed before the silence was broken by the burly pale-skinned boy:

"So…does anyone else feel this strange sense of déjà vu, or is that just me?"

**Author's Note: Well…that took me…forever.**

**I wrote this whole chapter over the course of like, a week!**

**Sorry 'bout the late update, readers. I'll try to make up for it.**

**In the meantime, however, God bless and have a great day (or night)!**


	5. Something Bigger

**Here you go, everyone! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**God bless and have a great day (or night)!**

**I'll reply to people's great reviews in the next chapter. Promise!**

Phineas Flynn was not only oblivious, he was also very predictable. What was this: the second time they had gone through this conversation? And already Perry felt like he could do it all on automatic. Phineas was saying pretty much the same things he had said before, with the same expressions…and the same hand motions. There, were, of course, some different things going on in this scenario. For instance, Baljeet had taken and was now reading the pamphlet which Phineas had almost thrown away (for the second time), and he was quickly joined by Isabella and Buford. Perry leaned forwards, cuffing the unconscious duck's wings together and hoisting him up.

"…This whole time, we're all like 'He's just a platypus; he doesn't do much.' But you're actually not!" Phineas stopped to catch his breath. "And another thing…!" Perry held up a hand, looking crossly at his owner.

_Look, Phineas, I understand why you're upset. __**I'm **__upset, too. But right now I've got more important things to do then listen to you rant. We need to find Ferb! _

Perry stopped chattering and looked at Phineas, hoping the red-head understood at least _parts _of what he was trying to say.

"I have no clue what you're trying to say," Phineas commented, confusion now showing on his face, along with the anger.

"There's a whole _agency_?!" Baljeet cried, jumping up.

"I wanna see it!" Buford joined in enthusiastically, not caring (at the moment) that he was agreeing with a nerd.

"An _agency_?!" Phineas questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder if that has anything to do with the secret underground room underneath our tree that Ferb and I…" Phineas trailed off and glanced around the backyard.

"Hey," Isabella started, also noticing the lack of green-haired stepbrothers.

"Where's Ferb?" Phineas finished. Perry sighed and began dragging Darold towards the large tree. Just as he reached it, the glass sliding door was shoved open.

"PHINEAS AND FER- Oh, wait," Candace came to a screeching halt and stopped screaming. "Ferb's not here," she muttered to herself, then proceeded to stare at the teal platypus and the unconscious duck. "Perry has a hat?" she asked, baffled.

"Yes, we know Ferb's not here, and yes; apparently, Perry has a hat," Baljeet said, annoyed at having to explain these facts to whoever entered the backyard.

"Do you know where Ferb is, Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Well," Candace started, clearly nervous and confused, "I'm not entirely sure I believe it myself, but I think our brother was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Buford cried. "OH NO!"

Everyone turned and stared at the bully.

"What?" the burly boy asked. "I didn't see anyone else about to cry out in despair or anything."

Candace flipped open her phone and handed it to her younger brother.

"I think," she said slowly, "I think that Ferb was kidnapped by Mr. Cutie-Patootie."

"Your pet rabbit?" Phineas questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"How would you know?" Isabella piped up.

"I recorded it," Candace replied, gesturing to her phone. Phineas pushed the "play" button. The video's quality wasn't the best, since Candace wasn't really looking when she recorded the video. But from the parts that the clip captured perfectly, it did appear to be that Ferb Fletcher had, in fact, been taken hostage by the said white rabbit, and a strange dog.

"But why…?" Phineas started.

"How come…?" Isabella began, almost at the same time as Phineas.

"That doesn't make sense," Buford pointed out, stating the thoughts of everyone (and everything) present.

"So now what?" Baljeet asked, stating the _other_ thought of everyone (and everything) present.

"Simple," Phineas said with a shrug, "we rescue Ferb."

_WHAT?! _Perry chattered loudly, eyes widening in shock.

"It'll be easy…not to mention fun!" The red-headed boy smiled, starting to sound more like himself.

_You do NOT know what you're letting yourself in for, Phineas Flynn,_ Perry growled, _and don't think for a second that I'm letting you and/or your troop of friends just march around, looking for trouble. These animals are DANGEROUS. Do you know what that means, Phineas?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Candace held her hand out, stopping Phineas (who hadn't even been moving then). "Hold it. Yes, Ferb may be captured, but that doesn't mean that _you_, of all people, should just run out and look for him!"

"So what you're telling me," Phineas said slowly, "is that you don't want me to try and save our brother."

"No, it's not! I'm simply trying to say that you need help, and a plan. Just think about it: if these animals can catch Ferb, they could probably do the same to you, or worse."

The other kids (and the platypus) stared at Candace. Was she actually expressing concern for her annoying brothers?

"Wait," Phineas wheeled on Perry. "Animals. Was Ferb taken captive by agents?"

Perry shook his head violently, waving his hands in the process (for further emphasis). Phineas and his friends sighed.

"Man," Isabella started, "if I knew we were up against agents, I don't know what I'd-…"

For about four seconds, there was absolute silence.

"Perry can help us!" Phineas almost yelled, and he turned to where the said platypus was standing…only to find that the said platypus was walking over to the tree in the backyard.

"Perry, wait up!" All the kids (including Candace) came running. Perry sighed audibly as he opened the secret door located on the tree trunk.

"Wow," Buford commented as the door opened, "is this tree even real?"

"I wonder what's inside," Baljeet whispered, mysteriously. Candace rolled her eyes.

"There's a secret agent hideout, you nerd," she stated. Baljeet glared at her. Candace wasn't looking at him, however, so that kinda ruined his attempt.

"Let's go!" Phineas cried excitedly. Perry held up a hand and shook his head.

"What do you mean, no?" Phineas asked, becoming angry again. "Can't you trust us?"

Perry did not answer. Instead, he turned and stepped into the entrance (still holding Darold). The elevator went down. The door didn't close, and the elevator came back up.

"I think he's letting us come down," Isabella stated, after they had all stared at the elevator platform for several seconds. She stepped on, joined quickly by…Baljeet.

"Hello!" the Indian boy said to her as the elevator shot down. Isabella crossed her arms and muttered something inaudible about boys and Phineas and elevators.

Her anger vanished as soon as they stepped into Perry's lair. For one thing, the place was _huge_. And all the equipment? Those kids would probably have to take longer than a day just to look at everything, let alone test it out. Baljeet's attention was drawn to the humongous computer that took up an entire wall. Perry was sitting in front of it, busily pressing buttons. Phineas, Candace, and Buford now entered into the lair, and they simultaneously inhaled and said:

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooah."

"This place is AWESOME!" Buford exclaimed, looking around. Candace didn't say anything; she was too amazed. Too amazed to even think about taking pictures so she could bust Perry to her mom.

"What are you doing, Perry?" Phineas asked, making his way over to the platypus. Just at that moment, the screen lit up. An older man wearing green with white hair, mustache, and a grey mono-brow appeared.

"Agent P, there you are. I was wondering how the meeting…" the man trailed off. Perry was sitting in his red spinning chair, serious and normal as ever. What the major needed to take in was the fact that there were _kids_ (Perry's owners and their friends, to be precise) surrounding the chair. Darold moaned as he finally began to come to. Major Monogram blinked.

"Uh, Agent P? Would please explain to me _what the heck's been going on?!_"

* * *

**Jacklyn's POV**

_ Jacklyn shut the door to her room and sat down. Pulling out her phone, she swiped her finger across the screen, then put it to her ear._

_ "Who is this?" came the voice on the other end. It sounded slightly mechanical; almost like Savior Faire's "voice" provided by her collar._

_ "Jacklyn Montellis."_

_ "What's the code?"_

_ "Min Pin."_

_ "What's your status?"_

_ "I have secured the file. And someone to test the "vaccine" on. Shall I proceed?_

_ "Does anyone else know about this?"_

_ "There was an eyewitness at the recovery of the file. An agent, I'm assuming. A platypus."_

_ "One of our own?"_

_ "Not one that I know, Min."_

_ Silence on the other end of the line._

_ "It is imperative that no one else finds out about this, Montellis."_

_ "I understand, Min."_

_ "Do you? Do you understand the consequences, lest you be discovered and your cause found out?"_

_ "…Yes, sir."_

_ "Are you going to continue the operation in your current position?"_

_ "No, Min. I'm keeping all my necessary supplies at an alternate location. I'm going to move there later today."_

_ "Very well. You may proceed with the operation."_

_ "Yes, Min."_

_ "Montellis."_

_ "Yes, sir?"_

_ "Don't fail us."_

_ Before Jacklyn could respond, the speaker on the other end hung up._


End file.
